


Walls Never Built or Broken - sequel. A fragment.

by Masian (salable_mystic)



Series: Walls Never Built or Broken [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/Masian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling in love and deciding to build a life together, will reality prove too much for Viggo, Orlando, and Leah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Never Built or Broken - sequel. A fragment.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the beginning of what was to be a "Walls Never Built or Broken" sequel on my old harddisk. I am not going to finish it, but for completions sake, I thought I'd put this online here. It is, as the title says, a fragment, but it does not end with a horrible cliffhangers, but it is, on the whole, terribly cheesy. So, if you want to read it, consider it a glimpse into the beginning of their future life together.

Idaho in late autumn was not all it was cracked up to be, Orlando thought, looking out of the plane window at the clouds the plane was now descending through. He'd looked up the weather before they set off, checking what to pack, and apparently is was going to be grey, overcast, cold, rainy, and there was a possibility of snow. Beside him, Leah was bouncing excitedly in her seat. She'd been a very good girl on the trip over, really, happy to watch an onboard movie with him and to listen to her mp3 player. Orlando knew a lot more about mp3 players now that he had a daughter than he'd ever known about them before, or had wanted to know about them before, but, really, they were a lot more convenient to carry around than CDs that could get lost or vanish in luggage. So he'd spent an afternoon in a shop, being served by a terribly overwhelmed shop clerk, and had all the mp3 players they offered tested for ease of handling. If he ever left the acting business andS needed something to invest his money into, he figured making technical gadgets with the simplest of possible designs would be a good thing to make a fortune with. A minimum of buttons for a maximum of ease. Not that Leah had needed more than an hour to understand the player he had finally bought her, he mused, even if he was still the one to do all the uploading of stuff onto it. He sure had a strange collection of audio books on his laptop these days.

The mp3 player was forgotten now, though, lay discareded in Orlando's lap - a place where most of the things Leah didn't want on planes seemed to end up, Orlando mused with a smile - and she'd been bouncing since the captain had announced that they were lowering their altitude now and preparing for landing. A good thing she didn't mind flying - but then she'd done enough of it from almost the month of her birth not to think much about it.

"Are we there yet, daddy?" she asked him.

Orlando shook his head, "Not yet, sweetie. But if you keep looking out of the window, you might soon see something, once we're down through the clouds."

"Okay daddy ...," Leah turned to the window for a couple of seconds, but since it was all grey outside she switched her gaze back to her dad.

"Am I going to see the horsies tonight?" she inquired - again.

"Yes, sweetie. Remember Viggo said so when we called him yesterday?"

'Viggo ...' Orlando thought, and a strange mix of happy anticipation and nervous anxiety curled in his stomach. How he longed to see Viggo. Every moment since they'd parted in Heathrow seemed an eternity to him now. And yet he was strangely reluctant to see him, too, afraid that it was all just an illusion, that it woulnd't work out, that they'd not be able to make it work, that there was too much stacked against them, that they wouldn't risk it, would decide it was not worth it. Silly, unworthy thoughts those, he knew, but in the lonely nights since Viggo had left they had taken a firm hold of his mind. He couldn't shake them, no matter how hard he tried.

And really, they'd only spoken twice since Viggo had left - Viggo had called briefly to tell him that he'd spoken to Henry, who had apparently taken the news well enough, too wrapped up in his own problems and life to have much of a problem with what his dad did - not quite the reaction Viggo had hoped for, Orlando had guessed from the tone of Viggo's voice, but one that they all could go with for now, and that would most likely change once they all managed to meet up - and the other time last night to sort out the last details for this flight. Both calls had been wonderful and sweet, and yet strangely restrained, as if they had lost the ease that had existed between them for so long. Orlando frowned and shook his head. He'd see. It'd all work out. This was Viggo. Of course it all would work out. Wouldn't it?

"Look, daddy, look!" Leah pointed out of the window, distracting Orlando's thoughts. They were descending below cloud level now, and what there was to be seen of Idaho in the midday greyness beneath the clouds lay spread out below them. They'd be landing soon now, soon ... too soon. Too soon until he would be seeing Viggo. Not soon enough. 'Stop beeing twelve, Bloom!' Orlando told himself firmly. 'Simply take it the way it happens. And have a little faith in Viggo and yourself.'

-=-=-=-=-=-

Viggo stood in front of the terminal, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His car was parked next to him, and he had a pretty good view of the runway, could watch the planes that were taking off and landing. The airport was too busy to know which plane was coming from where, but he'd been into the terminal a couple of minutes ago to have a look at the electrical signs, and he'd seen that the plane Orlando and Leah were on had landed on time and they would probable be out in a few short minutes. He'd wanted to pick them both up right behind customs, but they'd reluctantly decided against it, hoping that Orlando would seem more anonymous when simply walking out of the gate with Leah on his hand. Viggo could pass without too many people recognising him, these days, but Orlando couldn't really do that. And Viggo and Orlando together were far more likely to trigger someone's "Lord of the Rings" reflex, even after all these years. So Orlando and Leah were going to pick up their luggage and leave the terminal on their own, and Viggo would meet them here outside and they'd get into the car and be off - it was quite a bit of a drive, from the airport here down to Sandpoint, but Viggo didn't mind, and hoped Orlando and Leah wouldn't either. It'd be a nice change, being able to drive Orlando for once - he'd felt a bit bad about making Orlando do all the driving when they were in Scotland, even though it had made perfect sense to do so. And Orlando hadn't minded. But yeah, being able to do something like that for Orlando now would be nice.

He bounced on his feet again, wanting Orlando to be here, now. Right now. This moment. He'd waited long enough. He'd waited forever. It felt like forever, anyway. From the second he had entered Heathrow airport and looked at Orlando last. Orlando ... .

He broke out of his thoughts when he saw a small girl walk out of the airport that was snuggling a fluffy horse in one arm and holding the hand of a tall, lanky man with curly hair and an ugly hat who was dragging a suitcase behind him. He felt his heart rate speed up. There they were.

Viggo raised his hand and waved to get their attention. Leah spotted him and grinned, letting go of Orlando's hand and running towards him on the parking lot in front of the airport. Viggo held his breath as she came to the lane between them, but she paused to see if the way was clear. 'Good girl!' he thought, and then the brief flash of fear and a grim future was washed out of his brain as she reached him and he bent down to sweep her up in his arms.

"Viggo!" she crowed excitedly, giggling as he swung her around in a circle, the horse mashed against the side of his face, and her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hello, Leah. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes!" she leaned back and he settled his arms more firmly around her, "We got on board and the stewardess was nice and wanted to know my daddys name and gave me a puzzle and ... ."

Viggo lost whatever else she was saying as he looked up from her face and shifted his gaze to meet look into the eyes of the man who was walking toward him.

'Orlando ...'

-=-=-=-=-=-

Orlando watched Leah race off towards Viggo, watched Viggo start almost in concert with himself when she reached the lane of cars driving slowly in front of the airport. He felt his breath relese in a sigh he hadn't known he was holding in when she checked before running into a car, and then watched her being enveloped in Viggo's hug, an answering grin to the two they were spotting slowly appearing on his face, almost against his will. Whatever concerns he had about seeing Viggo again, about Viggo having second thoughts, Leah didn't share them, that was clear.

But then, Leah had not given her heart away to the man now spinning her around - though maybe, in a different way from Orlando, she had, really he reflected. Whatever other abstractions about whether it was good or not that Leah seemed to put so much store in Viggo (good if it worked out, bad if not) were lost when Viggo's gaze shifted from a happily babbling Leah to meet his own, across the short meters that still separated them.

Orlando's dark eyes met Viggo's blue ones and he felt all the anxiety drain out of him at the look in those blue eyes, the feelings in them clear for him to read, even over the distance, the love and happiness in them so clear to read.

He felt his grin widen and almost had to push back tears. Viggo's smile matched his own, and Orlando felt his shoulders loosen up, felt himself relax. He'd been a fool, a fool to doubt this. To doubt them. He crossed the short distance that still remained between them and stood in front of Viggo.

"Viggo ..."

Viggo smiled at him, Leah still held tightly in his arms, his eyes - almost - suspiciously bright. "Orlando ..."

Viggo set Leah down gently and handed the fluffy horse to her, and then Orlando had taken the one step that still separated them and they were embracing tightly, warmly. They stood for that like a minute, and then Viggo leaned back and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Orlando's face.

"Come, let's get out of here... . "

Orlando nodded in agreement, "Yes, lets go."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They had settled Leah in the back of the car, complete with child seat and mp3 player and fluffy horse and everything, and gotten underway. Viggo estimated they'd been in the car for less than 20 minutes when he looked over at a suspiciously silent Orlando, only to discover that the other man seemed to have fallen asleep, his resting in the gap between window and seat, eyes closed and face and mouth soft and calm in repose.

He shook his head in gentle amusement and smiled to himself. Trust Orlando to still be able to sleep just about anywhere. He turned the volume of the music even lower and met Leah's curious gaze in the rearview mirror. She took the earplugs out and asked, "Is daddy asleep?"

Viggo replied softly, "I think so. Orlando?" no reaction at all came from the man in the other seat.

Leah smiled and replied, just as softly, "Then we shall not wake him!" She thought for a moment, a small frown appearing between her eyes, "He has been very tired, I think. He has been yawning a lot, even though he tried not to."

Viggo, too, frowned at that bit of unwelcome news. Orlando was not sleeping well? He hoped that nothing was wrong - or that he would be able to help Orlando fix it. For a moment he feared that he was the cause of it, or that Orlando was unhappy about being here, but then pushed the thought away. It didn't seem likely - Orlando had seemed happy to see him, and the way he'd relaxed in Viggo's company to fall asleep almost immediately surely pointed to the fact that whatever was making Orlando loose sleep, it wasn't Viggo. Though he might be pretending ... no, this was getting him nowhere. He'd simply have to ask Orlando. Or Leah ... .

"How was London?"

Leah smiled, the frown disappearing, "It was good! I got to see grandma and auntie Sam and we went to the park with all the big deer and got to look at them - even though daddy and auntie sam would not let me go and touch them."

"That was probably a good idea."

"Why not? They seemed nice and friendly. And they were so cute! Auntie Sam said they were too big to go and touch them." She paused for a moment and Viggo quickly looked at her again in the mirror, to see her frown thoughtfully.

"Can I touch the horsies, Viggo? They are bigger than the deer! Pleaseee?"

Viggo smiled. She sure had Orlando's charm down pat, with those adorable eyes and curls. Boys would stand no chance against her, one day.

"Yes, Leah, you can touch the horses. In fact, I will need your help cleaning them. There's even a pony there who needs a friend - he's lonely with only big horses and big people around."

Viggo hoped the pony would forgive him for that assessment - and it had really been ever so convenient that his neighbours had bought that pony for their grandchildren a couple of years ago, who had now grown out of riding it. The local children mostly took care of it now, but the Johnsons had been quite delighted when he had offered to take care of little old Dasher for a while. A soul of a horse, but really quite phlegmatic, too. Quite the right thing for a little girl, really. Maybe he could make more permanent arangements. Maybe ... he stopped that train of thought. He was getting ahead of himself, here.

"Really? Oh, he must be so lonely. I am when I go with daddy to a shoot and there is only big people around. I will be his friend. What does he look like? What is his name? Does he like carrots? I must get daddy to get carrots!"

Viggo had to swallow down a laugh at Leah's excited burbling. "He's called Dasher and he's a brown Shetland Pony."

"Ohhh ... a brownie! My horsie is brown too! See, Viggo?" She held the fluffy horse up and he looked into the mirror dutifully.

"And a pretty horsie it is, too. Does it have a name?"

She nodded, "Yes! He is called Mr Fluff. But he is not a real horse, of course. I hope Dasher will like Mr Fluff and they will get along."

Viggo thought of Dasher and the dent the little pony had managed to put into the hay he had given him earlier, gobbling it up while he watched, and hoped that Dasher wouldn't try to eat Mr. Fluff. That might not go over too well.

"Oh, I am sure he will like him. But won't Mr Fluff feal jealous?"

Leah looked thoughtful and then turned to Mr Fluff, "Will you feel bad about there being a pony I want to look after?"

She cocked her head to the side and after a couple of seconds looked up again to meet Viggo's gaze in the mirror, "No, Mr Fluff does not mind! He says that as long as I take him and not the other horse to bed with me it will all be fine!"

"Ah, yes. Thank you Mr. Fluff. I am sure Dasher will be happy to sleep in the stable." 'And I might like horses just fine and love Orlando and Leah, but there's no way I let a pony spend the night in my guest room' Viggo added mentally. After all, the hardwood floor had just been polished up last month. And the guest room was on the first floor. And anyway ... why was he even thinking about this?

Leah nodded, "Can Mr Fluff and I go meet Dasher today?"

"Sure. You can come help me feed the horses, if you want - and your dad doesn't mind." Viggo belatedly added the qualifier, just to be on the safe side. Not that Orlando should mind, but ... .

Leah nodded, "Yes. We must ask daddy first! I hope he likes Dasher. He does like Mr Fluff, so he should like Dasher. Ohhh, are we there soon?"

Viggo shook his head, "No, sorry, it's still a bit to go."

Leah pouted and he searched his brain for a question to ask her to keep her talking a bit longer. "Hmm ... how did you get Mr Fluff?"

Leah smiled at him in the mirror, eyes bright. Apparently it was a good question.

"Daddy gave him to me for my birthday. I wanted a horsie and I got one! Not a real one, but we travel too much for a real one ... they do not like flying, you know? And so I got Mr Fluff who is lovely and daddy promised that I will get a horsie for my birthday one year if I still want one when I am older and we don't travel so much and I can look after it properly and ... but for now I have Mr Fluff, who is almost a real horsie. And I forgot him with auntie Sam when we came to film and I met you, but he sent me a postcard from London saying he was happy visiting Sam and so that was okay but now he is here with me again. Yay!"

Viggo nodded, slightly overwhelmed by this mass of burbling information. And trying not, not to make plans for finding out from Orlando when her birthday was. She'd go to school soon, and so Orlando would not be able to travel so much, unless she got on -set lessons and ... . He was putting too much hope into all this. Too many emotions. Too many expectations. 'Better slow down, man, or you will scare them both away!' he admonished himself and turned his attention back to Leah and the tales of all the places Mr Fluff had already visited.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  
Orlando woke up with his neck sore and the side of his face numb and cold from having been mashed against the window of the car. He blinked woozily, trying to orient himself, and sat up with a small groan. Outside darkness was falling, the sunset invisible behind the heavy cloud cover overhead. He must have been asleep for hours by the looks of it. The car was silent, and he quickly glanced over to see meet Viggo's eyes, intense and glittering in the lights from the dashboard.

"How long was I out?" he murmured sleepily and rubbed his face with his hands.

Viggo smiled and quickly looked at the clock in the dashboard, "About three hours."

"Oh. Must have been more tired than I thought!" Orlando replied, then craned his head slightly to look into the rearview mirror. Leah lay curled up on the back seat, horse clutched to her chest, asleep.

"How long has she been out?"

"About an hour."

"Mmm. Must have been a boring drive, then. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Viggo smiled at him, teath glinting in his face, "Saw no reason to. Figured you could use it. And it's already almost midnight where you're coming from, after all. Rather you catch some sleep now than fall asleep into your dinner."

Orlando laughed softly. "Yeah. Though I might still do that, anyway. How much further?"

"Not much. Maybe an hour, maybe 45 minutes."

Orlando looked over and saw that Viggo's right hand was lying on his tight, he was only using the left hand for driving - the highway was pretty straight and empty, so it really didn't need all that much control to keep the car on the road. He hesitated for a moment, feeling strangely hesitant and insecure. Then he gave himself a mental push and reached over to take Viggo's right hand into his own left one, squeezing gently.

Viggo looked over at him, smile widening on his face and a gentle and tender look on his face. His hand returned the squeeze and his thumb started to trace soft patterns into the backside of Orlando's hand. Orlando relaxed back in his seat, shifting so his body was resting closer to the middle of the car, getting comfortable. He turned his head against the headrest so he could look over and study Viggo.

Viggo kept his eyes on the road for a bit, then looked over and gave Orlando a questioning glance, his hand gently squeezing Orlando's.

Orlando smiled at him and asked softly, "Do you mind?"

Again Viggo's head turned to look at him, "Hmm?"

Orlando guestured with the hand currently not busy holding Viggo's, "Me looking at you? I've missed seeing your handsome face. I've missed you. A lot."

Viggo laughed softly and tenderly, and brought their joined hands up to his lips, brushing a tender kiss on Orlando's, "I've missed you too, love."

Orlando's breath hitched at the endearment. "Viggo?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop at the next deserted reststop?"

"Sure we can, but why?"

Orlando smiled and squeezed his hand, "Because it's suddenly become absurdly urgent that I kiss you, right now. I haven't kissed you in so long. And I didn't get to do enough of it. I didn't on the airport because there were people and I wasn't sure if you'd want to in front of those people and Leah and ... ."

Viggo was looking at him with a really - hungry look - on his face, Orlando realised. His sentence ran off, caught in that hot, smoky gaze.

"Hell, Orlando, I'd have kissed you in front of the whole damn airport staff. I just didn't because I didn't know if you'd ... ." He broke off and wrenched his gaze away from Orlando's glittering eyes. "Lets not run this car off the road, okay? And lets wait until we get home - otherwise we'll end up staying at a reststop all night. For I don't think I'll be able to stop kissing you, once I start. "

Orlando took a deep breath and squeezed Viggo's hand once more, then untangled his and brought it to rest in his lap, "Okay. Better no touching then, either."

Viggo nodded, "Yes."

Orlando forced his hands to stay still in his lap and turned his mind firmly into the direction of distracting talk.

"So ... how was the meeting? The show going ahead?"

Viggo flashed him a smile and gratefully took up the conversational ball that had been thrown him. They launched into a conversation about their last week and all that had happened since they'd parted ways in London, both of them very aware of the need to touch simmering between them, but both willing and able to ingore it for now.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Leah woke up just as Viggo was turning the car into the gravel-strewn road that led to his farm, with the preternatural knowledge all children seemed to have about a trip being about to end. Her wide yawn was what alerted the two adults to her changed state, and Orlando turned in his seat to look at her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned at him, remembering just in time to hold her hand in front of her mouth, "Are we there yet, daddy?" she asked him.

"Soon, darling," Orlando glanced at Viggo and Viggo nodded in agreement, "Two minutes."

"Oh, good," Leah murmured and turned to look out of the window. The daylight outside had faded into darknees, but Viggo had left the lights on the porch and downstairs switched on, so they could see the windows glowing in the darkness. The farm itself lay pretty isolated, a good distance from the next farm over, and about ten miles from the small town it belonged to. From what Orlando could make out in the darkness it seemed to be a good-sized afair, complete with outlying buildings and some fields attached to it, probably grazing ground for the horses, he figured.

Viggo pulled up in front of the house and shut the car off. Opened the door and smelled the air testingly, "Better put the car in the barn later and blanket the horses well for the night. But let's get you inside first!"

Orlando got out of the car himself, shivering a little in the cold night air, and went to the back of the car to help Leah climb out. Viggo meanwhile had gone to the boot to get their luggage, and was carrying it up to the front porch. He put it down next to the door to unlock it, then guestured them inside, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Leah let go of Orlando's hand to walk ahead, already investigating, and Orlando quickly stopped her to make her take off her shoes in the entryway. Once that task had been accomplished he let her go and she raced on ahead of him, curiously looking around. Orlando turned to Viggo who was busy taking of his own shoes and shrugged a little helplessly. "I hope you don't mind ... she's never been good at hanging back."

Viggo only laughed and straightened up, standing in stockings in front of Orlando, "Don't worry, Orlando. It's fine."

Then he stalked over to Orlando, covering the distance between them in two quick strides, "But why don't you," he ran his finger down the front of Orlando's pullover, making the younger man shiver, "put those things," he guestured to the stuff Orlando was carrying, two jackets, Mr Fluff, Leah's MP3 player, "down over there on the sideboard," another guesture, "and let me say hello to you properly?"

Orlando shivered again at the intense look in Viggo's eyes, and fumbled in his haste to comply. Viggo had followed him the three steps to the sideboard, Orlando discovered, when he turned around and found himself caught up in Viggo's arms. Orlando smiled and gently leaned forward to bump his head against Viggo's, his arms coming to embrace the other man. "Hello, you!" he whispered, gently. "Hello yourself," Viggo whispered back, and changed the angle of his head slightly so their lips could meet in a long and searching kiss. Orlando groaned and buried his fingers in Viggo's shorter hair, drawing him closer, feeling the kiss turn heated between them. Viggo moved closer and with his help Orlando scrambled up onto the sideboard, shifting back slightly so Viggo could come to stand between his tights. The sideboard was definitely the right height for kissing, Orlando tought absently, if Viggo had tried to buy one for this exact purpose he couldn't have chosen better. Viggo quickly took advantage of Orlando's new position and they remained locked in their own world, conscious of nothing but finally being able to feel and kiss and hod each other again, until a whispered "Daddy?" from the doorway got their attention. They both turned their head to find Leah standing there, shifting from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable.

Viggo stepped back from Orlando and Orlando hopped down from the sideboard, "Yes, darling?" he asked, hoping Leah was okay.

Leah shifted again and then looked from him to Viggo and back, "Where's the bathroom?"

  
-=-=-=-=-=-=- The End -=-=-=-=-=-=-  
(and the beginning of the rest of the future)


End file.
